Nauseating Nightmare
by wiggityziggity
Summary: Shion has a nightmare about what could have happened when he first re-encounters Nezumi. He's forced to recall what he tried to forget. Oneshot warning.


_Where am I?_

"You're in the correctional facility."

Why?

"You are wanted for treason."

_Treason? _

His breath hitched as he thought of the word. Treason. His head throbbed and his mind felt like a jumble of words all crashing together. The blinding white light surrounded every inch of the space around him, leaving him as if he were a drawing on the blank canvas.

_How did I get here?_

But his question was ignored. No response came and he felt his chest tighten. He searched his mind for any recollection to what might have brought him to this situation. Nothing remained. His breathing heightened.

What could he have done? He was an honor student. Yes, top of his class. Chosen for the honors programs. Yes, yes, yes! It was a start. Memories. Yet, the more he thought the more his mind burned. He thought of his past. His mom, she missed him. But why? Was it because he was here? No, something else.

She was disappointed. They all were. His classmates, teachers, friends, strangers, everyone, everything! Even Safu!

Safu. He gulped back his saliva as a bead of sweat cascaded down his cheek. Pupils encased around his crimson eyes dilated and he felt frozen. How could he have forgotten her? The last memories he had of her was speaking to her at the train. The last time he saw her was a while ago. Why?

_I left. _

_Where did I go?_

His mind failed to provide him with any truth. For a moment he began to wonder who he was. His gaze fell to his clothing as he took mental note. His shoes were covered in dirt and looked as if they hadn't been taken care of in months. The dark brown mud blended almost seamlessly with the coffee brown of the sneakers. His pants were in no better condition. Washed, he assumed, by hand as they didn't have the texture or look of freshly cleaned trousers. His annex coat offered the same evidence. Beginning to fill in the puzzle pieces he felt that all the answers were somehow placed evenly in front of him, but he wasn't looking.

He felt someone calling his name.

Anxiety washed over his body as he felt the dire urgency of his situation. The correctional facility was a part of No.6. The city he placed his every hope in. He was living with his mother. His friend was Safu. He was an honor student. No.6. It was a utopia. Nothing went wrong. He behaved. I pledge my allegiance to this city. Nothing went wrong.

Something went wrong.

Sweat began to pour out. They were disappointed. He broke his allegiance. He questioned what was wrong. He was a traitor.

Someone shouted his name.

Nezumi?

That's what broke him. Nausea swarmed through him like a tidal wave. He was a traitor because he questioned. The city was in ruins. It was a parasite. Nezumi. He was going to die. He was escorted to the correctional facility to be reprogrammed. He questioned. Nezumi. The promise to destroy the city. Their mission. It failed.

Someone shaking him.

Which brought him to where he was. Dizziness soon replaced the feeling of nausea and he felt like he was going to pass out. He needed to leave. He wanted to leave. He wanted to see Nezumi. Something still bothered him, though. A question that begged to be answered through all the calamity that was inside himself.

Who was he?

"SHION!"

In an instant he was brought back. Back to the hole of a home he had called a safe place only a few months ago. Back to the dusty couch that greeted him every morning an every night. To the bookshelves bombarded with overflowing amounts of classical literature; each pleading to be picked up again. To the place where sanctuary resided compared to the world outside.

Back to the man who he loved.

"...Nezumi?" He said through shaken breaths.

"You were having a nightmare, I think. Couldn't let your majesty go on whimpering, could I? Are you alright?" He asked.

Shion stared back into Nezumi's eyes without replying. A silent conversation ensued between their pupils. It wasn't until now had Shion the proper chance to admire the depth and mystery hidden in those grey eyes. They reminded him of stardust. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and Shion was brought back to reality. The scent of the other man filled his lungs blissfully.

"I'm alright." he replied.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Shion hesitated for a moment. The city was a touchy subject for both of them, and Shion took each chance he could to probably divulge from the subject until necessary. But Nezumi's body language warned him not to lie.

"The correctional facility. I thought they took me back. That day, I thought maybe this was all a dream, I thought I was a bad kid or I-" His eyes stung and he felt a tear run down his face. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he recalled the intensity of his nightmare. It was a figment of his imagination, but he couldn't help feeling as if some of it was true.

They were disappointed.

He covered his face with his hands in the attempt to collect himself. The last thing he wanted to do was to appear weak in front of Nezumi.

Shion heard a sigh that was almost masked by his sobs. Before he had the chance to look over at Nezumi, a hand was placed onto his.

"It's okay, Shion. You got away from them. You're not a bad guy, alright? You're doing the right thing. No one thinks you're bad." said Nezumi, his words soft and gentle. Soothing.

"But, I thought you died to-"

"I'm here." Nezumi interrupted. The power of that statement shot through Shion like a lightning bolt. He stared at Nezumi, who returned his gaze.

Relief once again washed over Shion's body. His anxiety settled as he analyzed every piece of the man sitting next to him. The moonlight hit his face in the softest way, highlighting his outline - his precense. His steel eyes piereced through the darkness directly into Shion. Which made him wonder if Nezumi really could see right through him. His body was completely off guard and Shion took the pleasure of absorbing every moment of him.

They stayed that way for a few moment, communicating solely without words. Eventually, Nezumi ran his thumb over Shion's cheeks to remove the stains of his tears. He then hunched over to meet Shion's lips.

He's warm, thought Shion.

Proof that he was alive.

"Go to sleep now." Nezumi whispered. He stood up to return to his bed but Shion instinctively caught the man's wrist. Flustered, Shion retreated his arm immediately. An eyebrow raised look emanated from Nezumi as Shion attempted to provide an excuse.

"Ah, no, um, I. It was just. I was wondering, maybe, you don't have to of course, but if you want, if you could s-stay with me?" he sputtered. Nezumi's reaction went in series of confusion, annoyance, analyzing, and to monotonous. A few seconds went by before a smirk ran across his face and his eyes narrowed in the slightest.

"Only for you, your majesty."


End file.
